Clipped Wings
by Miiinne
Summary: “Há um fantasma na casa,” advertiu a mãe. Mas Sakura já havia o encontrado, o rapaz partido. E algumas vezes curar leva tempo e ações, um toque gentil e saber que você estara lá sempre. -Tradução. sasusaku-


**Disclaimer: **Naruto propriedade deMasashi Kishimoto. Clipped Wings pertence á Kuma-chan. Nada é meu. Não to ganhando dinheiro com isso. Clipped Wings é só uma tradução (com permissão sempre!)

…

…

…

…

…

_**Clipped **__**Wings  
**__by_ _AGENT Kuma-chan_

-

_**Asas Cortadas  
**__tradução por Miiinne_

…

…

…

…

…

i.

"Há um fantasma na casa," advertiu a mãe. "Não vá lá."

"Um fantasma?" Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não está um pouco velha para acreditar em fantasmas?"

"Sakura," sua mãe suspirou, "Não é um fantasma... literalmente."

"Ah? Então o que é?"

"É..." ela pausou, mordendo o lábio, "Bem, eu não tenho certeza. Mas mesmo assim, os sons que vem da casa e a história por trás-"

"A história? Sobre... o clã?"

"O clã foi dizimado por um único membro, deixando apenas o irmãozinho vivo. Aquele é o clã que costumava viver, e aquela é a casa em que os irmãos costumavam viver. A família inteira pode assombrar aquele lugar e o irmãozinho..."

"O que?"

"Nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquele dia, ele próprio é quase um fantasma."

"Quem andou te contando essas coisas mãe?" Sakura riu.

"As pessoas falam," ela franziu a sobrancelha irritada, "Você devia estar levando isso á sério."

"Eu pensei que você soubesse que não deve ouvir fofocas," Sakura sorriu antes de olhar no relógio. "O mercado vai se fechar em uma hora, certo?"

A mãe desapareceu atrás da porta da cozinha, se apressando para pegar a lista de compras e a carteira, Sakura olhou para a janela, na direção da velha mansão. Seus os olhos presos naquela direção quando a mãe a chamou.

_Você não precisa me avisar mãe._

Deu as costas para a janela e seguiu para fora de casa.

_Eu já encontrei o fantasma._

…

…

…

…

ii.

"Olá," Sakura chamou, sua voz ecoando pela mansão abandonada, "Tem alguém aqui?" Ela e sua mãe tinham acabado de se mudar para uma casa perto dali. Mas entediada de limpar a casa nova, ela decidiu conhecer a vizinhança. Quando ela resolveu bater na porta e girar a maçaneta, surpreendentemente abriu.

Cautelosamente ela pisou no hall de entrada, notando como elegante era.

Ou talvez, _costumava_ ser. Havia tapetes de flores e animais, que acabaram desbotados e empoeirados com o tempo e a negligência. Estatuas pequenas de tigres imponentes e leões reais tinham a cor esmaecida e o ar era espesso no lugar, cheio de poeira e melancolia.

Ninguém poderia morar aqui.

Vagando pelos corredores, espiou cada sala que encontrou e imaginou como era antes desse lugar ter sido abandonado. A lareira enegrecida, as manchas nas placas de bronze – ela olhou e imediatamente imaginou o local aquecido, o fogo iluminado e brilhando refletido no metal.

Abrindo uma ultima porta, encontrou uma figura sentada em uma poltrona comida pelas traças. A figura estava olhando para fora e ela percebe que é um menino vivo.

"Perdão," desculpou-se imediatamente, "Mas a porta estava aberta e ninguém me respondeu, então eu entrei e-"

Ele permaneceu quieto, não se movendo, e ela duvidou que ele estivesse ouvindo. Hesitante, caminhou até ele, até que chegou ao seu lado e pode ver seu rosto corretamente.

Cabelos escuros manchados e sujos, rosto pálido com vestígios de manchas pretas e sujeira, são o que ela percebeu primeiro. Suas roupas são surradas e seu corpo parece frágil. Mas o que mais a impressionou, foram seus olhos. Sem vida e vazios, como a própria casa, e ela não duvidou nem um minuto, que mesmo vivo, ele estava morto também.

Pegando na sua mão, (e era fria, oh, tão fria quanto às figuras de mármore que viu) puxou levemente e lentamente os olhos dele movimentaram-se para ela.

Instantaneamente, sentiu pena dele. Ele precisa de um pouco de vida e ela decidiu que o daria.

"Olá, sou Sakura Haruno," ela lhe deu um sorriso caloroso, provavelmente o primeiro que ele viu em algum tempo. "Eu vou voltar mais tarde."

Acenando, ela saiu silenciosamente do quarto e da casa.

...

...

...

...

iii.

"Sakura," sua mãe olhou para ela enquanto lavava os pratos na pia. "Aonde você vai?"

"Ah," sorriu, pensando rapidamente, "eu vou encontrar com alguns vizinhos. Eu não pude ver eles antes e agora vou levar um pedaço de bolo que fiz." Em parte era verdade. Porém a única pessoa que ela conhecia era o menino da mansão e ela iria levar a comida para ele (parecia que estava precisando). E ela não iria falar quem ela realmente estava visitando.

"Sério?" a mãe, olhou para a sacola que a menina carregava. "Você não pode fazer isso amanhã?"

"Mãe, a comida não vai esperar até amanhã."

"Por que não prepara de novo algo?"

"Porque não vamos dar conta de tudo. Para quê desperdiçar comida? Não é isso o que você vive dizendo?"

Sua mãe lhe olhou antes de sorrir. "Estou contente que você realmente _escuta _o que eu digo. Ok, vai em frente, só não demore muito."

"Claro," Acenou antes de desaparecer na noite. Depois de cumprimentar rapidamente o outro vizinho e lhe dar uma pequena porção da comida que carregava na bolsa, ela furtivamente foge para a mansão.

"Oi," ela gritou, "Voltei!"

Ela não esperava uma resposta e não ganhou uma. Rapidamente, pisando no chão de azulejo em direção ao menino. Ele está no mesmo lugar de antes, mas ela viu que ele tinha se movido. Havia uma mancha de comida em sua camisa e ela ainda pode sentir cheiro de queimado.

"Aqui, hora de comer de verdade," ela disse baixinho para estimulá-lo. Ele não fez nenhum movimento e ela viu que ele não se moverá a menos que realmente precise.

Provavelmente ele tinha uma rotina, que seguia sem falha.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar." Ela moveu seus braços e arrumou o seu corpo, até que ele se encontrava em uma posição adequada. Colocando o prato em seu colo, observou quando as mãos automaticamente levaram a comida à boca.

Bom. Ela estava preocupa que teria que ajuda-lo a comer, mas isso não parecia o caso.

Meia hora se passou e ele comeu tudo o que ela lhe deu. Seu rosto ainda sem expressão e ela rapidamente limpa sua boca com um pano molhado.

"Eu vou voltar pela manhã." Prometeu antes de partir.

...

...

...

...

iv.

_Era uma vez uma família feliz. Havia um pai, uma mãe e dois irmãos, juntamente com uma variedade de primos, tias e tios. Era um clã grande, cheio de crianças inocentes e pais pacientes. Às vezes, o pai era exigente e duro, mas ele estava sempre protegendo sua família contra o mundo. A mãe confortaria e curaria os filhos, enquanto o irmão mais velho ensinava para seu irmãozinho os caminhos da vida._

_Para o irmão mais novo, este mundo era perfeito. Ele não queria que nada mudasse._

_Era uma vez um massacre. Um irmão mais velho, cheio de poder e desejo, destruiu um mundo de risada e luz, a fim de substituí-lo com morte e escuridão. Um irmão mais novo cresceu acostumado com o cheiro de sangue e se perguntou pro que fora traído por sua família. Por que seu irmão teve que queimar tudo de bom, deixando apenas pesadelos e sentimentos torturados para preencher o lugar._

_Logo, o irmão mais novo, virou-se para o ódio. Ele se tornou o destruidor de si mesmo._

_Era uma vez um despertar. Um menino sonhador acordou e descobriu que tudo o que ele pensava ser real era falso. O mundo ao redor dele dissolveu-se em ilusões e o que ele pensava que era o mau na realidade era o bom. As cores em torno dele se inverteram e ele já não sabia mais em que acreditar._

_O menino decidiu ficar em uma casa isolada para o resto do tempo, revivendo as memórias. Era mais fácil viver em mundo de sombras. _

Esta é a história que Sakura leu há duas semanas na biblioteca. Uma história que fez seu coração apertar, porque esta era a história do menino que ela encontrava todos os dias.

Ela quer trazer cor de volta para seu mundo, mostrar que o que é real, nem sempre é uma mentira.

…

…

…

…

v.

Cinco dias após conhecer o menino, ela deixa sua casa cedo pela manhã para visitá-lo novamente. Ela escreve um bilhete para sua mãe dizendo que ela esta explorando os arredores e coloca o bilhete na geladeira, antes de pegar vários produtos de limpeza e comida.

Hoje ela iria limpar o seu quarto. Ela deseja limpar a casa toda, mas é muito para uma pessoa só. Então, pelo menos, ela começaria com o seu quarto e seguiria limpando um pouco todo dia.

(Ela vai lentamente apagar tudo que o mantém na escuridão e preencher com luz do sol).

Ele parece não notar novamente, quando ela coloca uma bandeja de café da manhã em seu colo e o assiste enquanto ele mecanicamente leva o alimento à boca. Há algo cativante nele, ela pensa, e talvez um dia ela o convença a tomar banho. Com movimentos graciosos, ele termina a refeição e ela retira a bandeja.

Ele não reage a nada e ela franze a testa. Seria bom ter algum tipo de reconhecimento por seu trabalho.

Balançando a cabeça, ela começa a limpar o quarto, abrindo a janela em primeiro lugar. É mais difícil do que pensava e não mexeu nem um milímetro.

"Vamos," rosnou, "Abra, só um pouco."

Ainda não se moveu, mas então ela nota uma mão pálida que toca a borda do vidro e move o trinco. Surpresa ela se vira para ver a mão se retrair para o proprietário. Ele não move a cabeça ou faz qualquer movimento, mas de qualquer maneira, ela lhe dá um sorriso agradecido antes de abrir a janela.

_Ele notou então_. Esse pensamento lhe motivou a limpar tudo mais profundamente. Enchendo um balde com água e acrescentando sabão, ela esfregou a janela. A principio nada pareceu surtir efeito. As janelas continuam sujas. Então, depois de horas, ocorreu uma mudança lenta. Anos de sujeira e encardido são limpos, revelando o vidro transparente. Ela pode ver através dele corretamente, fazendo os raios de sol atravessar e revelarem a poeira no ar.

Ela espera que ele possa ver isso também.

-x –

Já é de tardezinha quando ela completa a tarefa. Não tinha paciência para limpar o próprio quarto, mas para esse estranho, ela passou um dia inteiro de limpeza. As janelas estão limpas, as cortinas lavadas, penduradas lá fora para secarem, junto com seus cobertores e tapetes. Como não conseguiu encontrar nada, ela os lavou a mão, com água e sabão. Os colchões voltaram para dentro, depois de terem sido espancados até remover as traças e a poeira. Prateleiras e outros móveis, foram espanados e limpos com um pano umedecido. Os ornamentos de bronze estão brilhando corretamente e a sala tem uma aparência fresca e limpa. Até o cheiro estava agradável, agora que a poeira se foi. Ela até colocou flores para enriquecer o aroma.

Limpar a casa dele acontecia uma vez por semana. Ela não poderia fazer isso todos os dias.

A única coisa que ela não limpou em seu quarto, foi à poltrona em que ele se sentava. Quando convencê-lo a tomar um banho, ela vai limpá-la.

Ela partiu de novo, acenando, com a promessa de voltar no dia seguinte.

…

…

…

…

vi.

"Sakura," a mãe chamou a filha antes que ela saísse, "eu preciso que você vá comprar uns mantimentos para mim."

"Mãe," Sakura tentou pensar em alguma desculpa. "Eu não posso, tenho que-"

"Você vai." a mãe franziu a testa para ela, "Eu preciso que faça algumas coisas por mim, antes que você suma de novo. Você vai fazer isso rapidamente e vai voltar antes do almoço".

"Mãe-" um olhar de alerta lhe foi enviado e ela calou-se.

"Agora pegue a lista e aqui está o dinheiro." Sakura tomou-os calmamente, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer quando saísse. O mês inteiro, ela o visitou todos os dias, na mesma hora, sem falha. O que aconteceria se ele pensasse que ela estava o deixando como todos fizeram?

_Ele precisa ficar por conta própria, _uma vozinha sussurrou.

Uma mais forte respondeu, _Ele o fez. E o que isso ajudou?_

As lojas nas quais ela passava, eram grandes e cheias de uma variedade de itens. Uma havia somente pães e bolos, enquanto outra somente fruta. Tinha uma que vendia desde comida até roupas e outra dedicada somente á peças de arte. Ela caminhou através do mercado, comprando os itens da lista distraidamente, se perguntando qual seria a sua reação. Será que ele estaria decepcionado? Com raiva? Machucado?

Ou pior, será que ele não sentiu nada?

Ela não acha que suportaria se ele não sentisse nada. Quando passou por uma loja, janelas de prata refletindo o mundo, ela viu um brilho de metal dentro. Era uma pequena folha metálica com um colar. Não era o mais bonito ou o mais caro, mas atraia os olhos da maioria e ela decidiu comprá-lo. Felizmente sua mãe lhe deu dinheiro um extra para gastar com ela.

Segurando-o na palma da mão, ela percebe que tem fragmentos de vidro e que foi feito no fogo. Modelado á sopro.

Olhando para o céu, ela se apressou para terminar as compras. Era quase meio-dia.

-x-

Quando ela finalmente chegou à mansão, já era de tarde e ela tinha pouco tempo para ficar com ele.

"Desculpa por chegar atrasada, tive que ajudar a minha mãe." Falou, mexendo os dedos nervosamente, na frente dele. Rapidamente lhe deu o colar da folha. E como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela vai para outra sala e começa a limpar. Até agora, todos os quartos do piso superior estavam limpos. Restando o segundo andar e o quarto que parecia ser de seus pais.

Ela não queria tocar ali ainda e decidiu deixar para uma próxima.

Sakura cantava baixinho enquanto lustrava a mesa, o tom inundando a mansão e se livrando do silêncio perturbador que permanecia lá, oprimindo tudo. Ele sentado na cadeira, seus dedos movendo-se lentos e suavemente com a música.

Ele começou á responder ao canto há uma semana, e desde então ela cantava sempre que estava na casa. Talvez seja verdade o que eles dizem, que a musica cura a alma. Certamente funcionava com ele. Ele até se movia para a sala em que ela estava limpando, como agora. Ela nunca o viu se mover; é como se ele soubesse onde ela iria limpar antes que ela mesma decidisse.

Enquanto valsava pela sala, pensou que talvez tenha imaginado quando os ombros dele relaxaram quando ela tinha entrado na sala, desculpando-se.

…

…

…

…

vii.

O rapaz é um fantasma, Sakura pensou um dia, nunca falando, nunca se movendo. Ele só esta lá, como o ar e a luz, parte da natureza. Não é surpresa encontra-lo de repente, na sala onde ela vai limpar ou passar o dia.

Já faz um mês e meio desde que o encontrou pela primeira vez, e a casa já estava praticamente limpa, com exceção de um lugar. O quarto de seus pais.

Ela não quer tocá-lo, porque é algo sagrado.

"Sabe," ela murmura, limpando o rosto dele de novo, "você precisa de um banho." Ela esfrega a sujeira e o encardido, revelando um rosto pálido. A mascara que cai, revelando o ator por trás.

Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro mais próximo. Abrindo a torneira, espera a água aquecer e encher a banheira. Ainda bem que ela tinha limpado o banheiro e lavado as roupas, refletiu enquanto pegava toalhas no armário. Se ela não tivesse, ele ainda continuaria sujo.

Colocando a toalha e algumas roupas na pia, ela voltou-se para ele.

"Você vai tomar um banho hoje," ela tentou tira-lo da cadeira. Surpreendentemente, para alguém que só come a comida que ela leva e que permanece sentado o dia inteiro, ele é mais forte e pesado do que ela esperava, fazendo-a cair ao puxá-lo.

"Uau, você tem alguns músculos para alguém que não faz nada." Comentou enquanto colocou a mão no peito dele para empurrá-lo.

Tentando novamente, ela conseguiu puxá-lo. Ele levantou da cadeira e a seguiu para o banheiro. "Agora, não saia daí até estar totalmente limpo." Instruiu e sentou no corredor, esperando pacientemente ele terminar. Enquanto esperava, ela leu um livro sobre um homem que estava sempre procurando algo, sem nunca encontrar.

-x-

Uma hora depois, a porta abriu e ela encontrou com uma pessoa que não reconhecia. É o rapaz, mas não o rapaz. Seu cabelo está limpo e em volta de seu rosto molhado, sua pele revelou uma cor pálida, como o luar. Ele ainda tinha o olhar vago nos olhos, mas agora havia algo mais, algo que os fez parecer menos vazios.

Assim como a casa, o menino foi limpo e renovado.

…

…

…

…

viii.

"Sakura, eu vou estar fora por três dias, você vai ficar bem?" preocupada a mulher olhou para sua filha enquanto deixava as instruções, "Eu posso chegar atrasada, mas você tem comida suficiente para quatro dias sem mim, se precisar de alguma coisa, basta me ligar ou usar o dinheiro que te deixei em cima da mesa."

"Eu vou ficar bem." Sakura abraçou a mãe, "Agora se não se apressar, não vai chegar a tempo. Vai, você precisa ir."

Olhando nervosamente, ela deixou mais umas instruções antes de sair.

"Finalmente." Sakura suspirou enquanto pegava a mala que havia preparado. Estava escondida em baixo de sua cama e ela cuidadosamente checou se tinha tudo lá.

Ela vai ficar com o rapaz nos próximos três dias, para ajudá-lo e descobrir a sua rotina. Há tantas coisas sobre ele que ela quer descobrir e agora ela teria a oportunidade com calma.

Antes de deixar a casa, ela pegou algumas comidas perecíveis, como pão e frutas. Ter uma mudança é bom. Ela trancou a casa e se dirigiu para a mansão.

-x –

"Olá." Ela chama. Agora é mais uma questão de hábito do que qualquer coisa, e cuidadosamente fez seu caminho até as escadarias de mármore nas profundezas da casa. Esta muito mais claro agora, desde que chegou aqui. Na verdade a casa parece habitada agora.

Ela sorriu á isso. Houve realmente uma mudança, fruto do que fez.

Ele não está em seu quarto e ela olha ao redor surpresa. Ela não tinha planos pra limpar nada, então ele deveria estar em outra sala. Vagando pelos corredores ela para em cada sala e quarto, a fim de descobrir que ele não esta lá.

Depois de inutilmente procurar por uma hora, ela desce as escadas para colocar a comida na cozinha.

E é lá que ela o encontra, sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ele ainda está com aquele olhar vazio, e não se move, mas o fato de ele estar aqui em baixo para comer é uma reação.

Normalmente, ela que lhe leva a refeição.

"Não esperava vê-lo aqui." Ela lhe diz, puxando papo. Não importa o que ela diz, desde que diga alguma coisa para encher o ar com algo que não seja o silêncio. Seus dedos finos rapidamente arrumando as latas e colocando as frutas que trouxe em uma tigela. Pegando uma faca, ela apanha uma maçã, a lava e começa a cortá-la.

"Aqui, café da manhã." Ela sorri lhe dando um prato. As fatias são arranjadas formando uma flor. "Espero que seja suficiente." Ela prossegue dando um paço na direção dele.

Curiosamente ele caminha o restante até ela e toma o prato de seus dedos surpresos.

Hoje o dia está cheio de surpresas.

-x –

Tarde da noite, quando ela está arrumando o futon no quarto dele, ela olha ele subir calmamente na cama. Ele não trocou de roupa, vestindo a mesma coisa para dormir.

"Sabe," ela lhe diz, "Não é muito higiênico dormir com as roupas que você usou o dia inteiro." Levantando-se ela o tirou da cama.

(Mais fácil do que a primeira vez, vendo que agora ele a segue).

"Aqui, use esses pijamas, eu os lavei por uma razão." Ela o empurra para o banheiro, mostrando-lhe a língua. "Honestamente, você faz isso todo dia? Você vai ter que se acostumar a partir de agora."

Enquanto ele se troca, ela ajeita o travesseiro e os cobertores, afim de torna-los mais confortáveis. Sua cama tem estilo rústico, com quatro pilares á cada extremidade. Um tecido é suportado pelos pilares, um teto para a cama.

A porta abre, e ele desliza, como se tivesse uma corrente de ar o empurrando, e ele sobe na cama.

Ela alegremente lhe deseja boa noite enquanto desliga as luzes e se deita para dormir.

Dormir no mesmo quarto que outra pessoa, revela muitas coisas. Barreiras caem acidentalmente, principalmente aquelas que não têm sido muito usadas.

A máscara escorrega.

E assim ela descobre os pesadelos.

As estrelas estão brilhando no céu da meia-noite, como milhares de diamantes sobre um tecido negro. Minúsculos pontos sendo ameaçados pela escuridão, mas a luz persiste, brilhando bravamente.

Gritos abafados se ouvem no quarto e Sakura imediatamente acorda. Gemidos e sons dolorosos continuam de onde o grito saiu, e ela percebe que é o garoto.

"Hei," ela exata ao lado de sua cama, com as mãos nos ombros dele. "Acorde, é só um pesadelo," ela sacode seus ombros, "Por favor acorde, estou ficando preocupada."

Ele não abre os olhos, e ela continua a sacudi-lo. Finalmente, depois de uma eternidade de terror, ele abre os olhos, uma nevoa de pânico neles.

"Você está-" ela é interrompida, quando ele joga seus braços em volta da cintura, puxando-a para a cama.

"Ah?", ela pisca surpresa, "Uh, acho que você está acordado agora," ri nervosamente, empurrando delicadamente o sei peito, já que ela caiu em cima dele.

Ela não tem muito sucesso, quando ele a puxa novamente, tremendo ligeiramente, e ela se deita ao lado de seu corpo trêmulo. "Oh," ela murmura quando ele tem calafrios, um garoto solitário, e ela o abraça firmemente.

"Estou aqui," sussurrou em seu ouvido, as mãos acariciando o cabelo ébano. "Eu estou aqui."

Ela mal pode ver seus olhos no quarto escuro, suavizando, antes de ele desmoronar completamente em cima dela.

Ela o segurou a noite inteira.

-x –

"Huh," ela morde o lábio enquanto olha distraidamente para o relógio, "Minha mãe vai chegar em casa logo, bem logo, mas..."

Os pesadelos continuaram todas as noites, ela o a fasta-los ajudou enquanto estava dormindo aqui, mas ela não pode mais fazê-lo. Os três dias já se foram, e ela agora só o pode visitar durante o dia.

Dedos hesitantes seguram a sua mão, e ela o olha com surpresa. Ele pisca, seus olhos cheios com algo a mais que ela não pode nomear, a expressão mudando ligeiramente.

É apenas uma pequena alteração, mas que tira o seu fôlego.

É quase um sorriso, parecendo um meio-sorriso. Uma lua crescente, metade no mundo real, metade na ilusão.

Com a mesma rapidez, ele deixa a sua mão e o rosto volta a sua aparência passiva.

"Eu volto mais tarde." Ela sorri para ele, aliviada. Mesmo que ela não possa ajudá-lo durante as noites, ainda pode ajudar de outras maneiras.

Tem certeza disso.

…

…

…

…

ix.

Ás vezes, quando está sentada e olhando para ele, Sakura pensa que pode estar amando rapaz. Não é um amor repentino, que aparece quando o aceita, mas um amor tranqüilo, do tipo que é mostrado nas ações e geralmente escondido. Ela não se importa se ele não sabe ou não percebe, porque pelo menos ele a reconhece, e isso é o bastante para ela.

O fato de que ela está lá com ele, ajudando-o, a torna mais feliz do com chocolate e rosas.

Ela não tem certeza de quando se apaixonou ou mesmo quando realizou isso. Simplesmente aconteceu. Um dia ela pensou: "Ele tem sorte de que o amo tanto." E pronto, ali estava.

Talvez isso é o amor, reflete. Não é algo que possa se tocar ou ver, algo que não pode ser reconhecido ou notado. Vai e vem, ondas quebrando na praia, dançando ao som de um tambor desconhecido. Algumas vezes está lá, outras não. Lentamente, sem pensar, cresce, espalhando as folhas e formando um broto. Um dia, a flor desabrocha, e pode ser uma surpresa, mas não é totalmente um choque, porque estava lá o tempo todo. Apenas dormindo até estar pronto para enfrentar o mundo.

O_ Por que_ não pode ser explicado, a _razão_ que não pode ser criada, e o _como _é um mistério.

Sakura pensa, porém, que pode ter amado seus olhos primeiro. Enquanto tudo é um deserto congelado, seus olhos contem tudo o que sente e não sente. Uma luz que brilha no escuro.

Além disso, tudo acabou se encontrando, como um efeito dominó, até que se apaixonou completamente.

Ela deseja poder ajudá-lo mais. Ajudá-lo a se livrar dos demônios da casa, dos monstros da noite. Sakura deseja mais do que qualquer coisa ajudar o garoto preso na gaiola do próprio coração, libertando-o fazendo-o sorrir e rir sem ser amarrado. Quando ele se curar, talvez possa andar por aí e ela poderá saber o seu nome. Ele não falou nada durante todo o tempo em que ela passou com ele, nenhum som ou tentativa de fala.

Ela teme que ele tenha esquecido.

(Outro desejo acrescentado á lista).

Desejos não se realizam sozinhos, ela sabe, por isso passa o tempo curando-o. Ela faz comida em sua cozinha, toca música na sala de estar, deixa marcas nos pisos. Há flores e todas as janelas estão abertas, o ar fresco renova o velho e a casa está renascendo.

Talvez um dia, ela possa ajudar o menino a renascer.

…

…

…

…

x.

Sasuke fecha seus olhos, pensando lentamente e com cuidado o que deve fazer. É difícil para ele, é difícil dar esse passo, mas ele acha que ela merece.

Não, ele _sabe _que ela merece.

Sakura- todo dia ela repete o seu nome, sorrindo, até que fique preso em sua memória –passou o ano inteiro ajudando-o. Ele não precisa de ajuda, é teimoso demais para admitir, mas no começo ele não se importava.

Ele apenas não sentia nada. Seu espírito estava em coma, deixando ser levado pelo mundo, em vez de conduzir.

Então como uma chuva de primavera, ela apareceu revelando as cores do mundo novamente. A paisagem em preto e branco passou a incluir tons de azul, roxo e laranja. O sol tornou-se amarelo, rosa eram seus cabelos e vermelho as flores que ela trazia. Os cheiros voltaram, como o aroma de morango em seus cabelos e melancia da pele dela, e ele podia ouvir os sons de seus passos claramente quando ela entrava na mansão.

(Ele está em sintonia com ela, como uma bússola apontada para o norte).

Ela ficava sempre que podia, metendo-se em problemas ás vezes, mas não se importando porque queria ajudá-lo.

Sasuke não podia lembrar-se da ultima vez em que alguém realmente se importou o suficiente para querer ajudar.

Por esta razão e por milhares de outras (_balança-lo em quando dormia, cozinha-lo as refeições, pintar o mundo ele perdeu)_, ele vai fazer isso. Não é muito para a maioria das pessoas, mas ele sabe que ela vai apreciar.

Os passos dela soam no corredor, e ela abre a porta, sorrindo para ele enquanto lhe da um abraço e lhe conta como foi o dia. Há algo reconfortante em sua voz, um riacho que flui, e ele se apóia em seu abraço.

Olhando para baixo, para o rosto dela, ele olha para seus olhos pela primeira vez quando ela para de falar e inclina a cabeça, confusa com suas ações.

Eles são uma cor de esmeralda, cor da grama e das árvores, de passeios noturnos e sonhos de manhã cedo. Eles são a cor da eternidade, e ele sabe que nunca encontrará uma cor tão marcante como o verde de seus olhos.

Sakura abre a boca para falar, mas ele gentilmente segura sua mão, silenciando-a.

Lentamente acariciando seus dedos, ele olha para baixo por um momento, antes de encontrar seus olhos e com uma voz arranhada e rouca dizer,

"Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Nota da tradutora: **eu estou amando. O nome? Clipped Wings.

Gente, eu me apaixonei por essa fic assim que li os primeiros parágrafos, gente não é lindo demais? ...a perseverança da Sakura? Eu tinha acabado de ler o manga 462, quando li essa fic, tava totalmente ...sem reação, como ultimamente quando sempre procuro a atualização do mangá. Kishimoto ta, olha, sei lá o que ele ta... Só sei que eu não to gostando nem um pouco dos rumos do mangá.

Mas uma coisa eu sei, assim como a Sakura, nós fãs de SasuSaku temos que perseverar e acreditar, porque tudo dá certo quando acreditamos :)

Voltando á clipped wings, eu totalmente morri de amor por essa fanfic. Falei com ela (Kuma-cha), e tchan! Mais uma tradução ^^

Clipped Wings tem uma continuação chamada _**Sora**_, que logo to postando aqui também ^^

**Kuma-chan! **Thank you very much!

Espero que vocês gostem!

Beijos!


End file.
